


COVIDー19

by TFALokiwriter



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Coronavirus, F/M, I Tried, Panic, Post-Canon, Tried to write it like it were a actual episode, annoyed!Leonard, panic buying, real life writes plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The Coronavirus and Pasadena.
Relationships: Leonard Hofstadter/Penny, Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	COVIDー19

**Author's Note:**

> I noted that Sheldon would be prepared 2 weeks ahead of everyone else and then I realized I had a story. I did thorough research on the timeline through this site --> https://www.cleveland.com/news/2020/03/coronavirus-timeline-how-the-coronavirus-spread-from-cases-in-china-to-ohio-in-less-than-three-months.html and wikipedia and the number of deaths using wikipedia.
> 
> and had this to help me with the week for The Big Bang Theory schedule --> https://the-big-bang-theory.com/weekly_calendar/

"The Seattle man has died of Coronavirus---”

“Amy, we need to get stocked up.” Sheldon said.

Amy clicked on the remote then the television was turned off.

"We need lots of toilet paper.” Amy said.

“And supplies for a hundred people.” Sheldon said.

“Why?” Amy asked.

“Leonard, Raj, Howard are too good idiots and they need help.” Sheldon went into the backroom then returned with one of his good jackets then put on a makeshift face mask. “Even baby food for Penny and _lots_ of diapers."

“I will go to the child isle!” Amy announced. "You can get the hygiene products on the first round."

“And I will get you the woman products.” Sheldon said.

“I’ll text you the specific brand.” Amy nodded.

“We will have to get a large amount of supplies over the next few days. It’s the 1st,” he zipped up the coat then looked toward Amy, darkly. “We have to get ahead of this pandemic.”

“We are going to have a very full cart.” Amy noted.

“No.” Sheldon said as he opened the door. “Carts.”

Amy nodded with her purse strapped over her shoulder then went out and Sheldon followed as she texted on her phone.

* * *

Bernadette, Raj, Howard, Leonard, Sheldon, Amy, and Penny were eating that night together as they always did catching up with the other. 

“So, what’s up with old you?” Leonard asked. 

“We have started getting supplies.” Sheldon said.

“It is only one person, Sheldon.” Leonard said.

“People are infected, Leonard. And they don't know it." Sheldon said. "How do you think it killed so many people in Wuhan?”

Sheldon stared at Penny and Leonard as the couple were seated side by side starting to react, wincing, uncomfortable regarding the issue not having the right words to start at first.

“People not washing their hands.” Penny said.

“It is air borne.” Sheldon said.

“You don’t know that.” Leonard said. “No one really knows.”

“It has killed thousand of people in Wuhan and ten people could not have shaken hands with enough people to cause that tragedy.” Sheldon said. “The diamond princess cruise is a petrie dish that has just been opened and it cannot be unopened. The passengers have it! False positives! It will become a true positive in the next fourteen days. It’s going to spread! It’s going to spread to Pasadena and it will be like wild fire!”

“Besides, the CDC hasn’t classified it as a pandemic.” Howard jabbed his fork into the cook out box.

“Yet!” Sheldon said. “It kills people, Howard. Contagion had it right about how it would start and it is going to be worse than it was in that film with the moron not going to get ahead of the virus and declare a national emergency.”

“I wouldn’t over react because it is never going to spread like Wuhan.” Howard took the fork out of the box then shrugged. “We never shake hands with people. So, if it does spread, nobody at the lab is going to get it.” 

“The arrogance you have is unbecoming of you, Howard. If you were a Starfleet Officer, I would have you secured to quarters and the vaccine being made." Sheldon shook his head. "The sheer arrogance!"

This was all Sheldon said with a shake of his head then rolled his eyes lifting his attention up toward the ceiling as he stabbed into the plastic plate holding the meal. “

"Since it has killed so many people, it may not last for two weeks." Sheldon said. "It may last for FIVE weeks. And five weeks of abandoned cities like the ones in Star Trek? Five weeks of being quarantined in your house? Being unable to stock up? Being unable to go out and socialize. You’ll stock up when it’s too late and the stores will be closed. But, I won’t go mad with all the entertainment in the world to my finger tips and my very expectant protected but wife.”

“AAAAAmmmmmy!” Penny squealed, waving her hands, on the brink of tears. “You’re pregnant!”

“I knowwww!” Amy cheered. "This is amazing!"

“You’re pregaaannt!” Bernadette squealed. "Welcome to the shit show of pregnancy!"

The women went aside from the men squealing and laughing as the other members of the group congratulated Sheldon who was nonchalant.

“Why are you not cheering?” Leonard asked.

“I’ll save the cheering when I don’t have a chance of being a carrier of the Coronavirus and spreading it.”

“Cheer up, Sheldon!" Howard said. "It’s the best day of your life.”

“Best day of my life? The best day of my life was nine months ago!” Sheldon said. “I’ll cheer after hard quarantine is over.”

“So, when she is three weeks pregnant?” Howard asked. “Can you really contain the excitement for that long? I know I couldn’t.”.

“I have held that same kind of excitement for Star Trek Discovery each time it was delayed. When it was finally aired, I thanked the great bird of the galaxy.” Sheldon said then pointed toward the window of the apartment. “And thanked Mr Spock for existing. If it weren’t for him, there would be no Sheldon Cooper with certain logic keeping him afloat. I could have been a train conductor, a bicyclist, a mailman, a geologist, a engineer.”

“Suit yourself.” Raj said. 

“So, when are you going to do a gender announcement?” Howard asked.

“No.” Sheldon said.

“Why not?” Leonard asked.

“That reinforces what we think the child’s gender should be.” Sheldon started to explain “I was raised by the best mother who tried to raise me with my faults and all. I should do the same for them.”

Slowly, Leonard nodded as it sunk in regarding Sheldon being a parent and he started to get a rough idea of what it would be like. And Leonard began to smile.

“I was raised by someone who expected me to be what I am not what everyone wanted me to be. Someone like you and Raj and Howard.” Sheldon gestured toward the men around him. “I will only have a baby shower and that is _it_ regarding the spawn in development.”

“Oh, so what are you going to do with the baby coming along?” Howard asked.

“We’re moving upstairs.” Sheldon said. “One that has two additional rooms in the event that we have another happy little accident.”

“What are you going to do if you don’t?” Raj asked.

"Make the second room the guest room.” Sheldon replied.

“When did you find out that she was pregnant?” Raj asked.

“Oh, just a few hours ago.” Sheldon said. “We’ll be rushing the transition to the upstairs apartment. Quicker, the better, we can’t do it slow unlike the previous transition moving out of my old apartment.“

Leonard chuckled at a lone thought, _Sheldon is transitioning like his ass is on fire._

* * *

Morning arrived, 

Leonard was making breakfast when he heard Penny’s scream. 

“THE BABY IS COMING!”

Leonard turned off the pan, yanked out the baby gear, slid out the additional clothes from under the chair, then parked the gear beside the doorway. He rushed toward Penny handing her a jacket then guided her out operating on autopilot himself. He directed her down the stairs with the gear on his shoulders and dialed the phone numbers of his friends in all caps: _The baby is coming!!!! we’re going!!!! RUSHING TO THE HOSPITAL!_

They made it to the door then Leonard pressed the down button. They waited for several minutes for the elevator to ding, impatiently, then watched as the doors opened with Sheldon coming out with bags drapped over his shoulders and greeted them with a casual “Oh, hello, Leonard, Penny.” stepping aside as Amy stepped out behind him.

“Out of the way!” Penny charged between the couple. “Leeonnaaaaard!”

“Coming, honey!”

He jumped in then the door closed behind him.

“Huh. I wonder what is up with them?” Sheldon asked.

“She is pregnant, Sheldon.”

“Oh . . . OH!” Sheldon said. “How stupid of me.”

“That’s going to be me in nine months.” Amy said. “Think you can take that version of me?”

“I will be your servant in that trying time.” Sheldon said. “I have seen you at your sickest and I will see you at your worst.”

“Will you let me break your fingers?” Amy asked.

“If it distracts you from the pain, I would.” Sheldon nodded.

Amy smiled then they went inside of the apartment with bags in hand as the elevator came to a landing at the lobby. The door flipped open then Penny lead the charge out screeching, “Ow! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! I HATE BEING PREGNANT!” with Leonard tagging behind her.

“Waaaaait!”

Leonard charged after Penny then saw a familiar van park alongside then the passenger door glass window slide down.

“Get inside, we’re going to the hospital!” It was Howard who poked his head out the open window and waved at them. “Bernadette is driving!”

Leonard opened the back seat passenger door open and Penny flew in.

“DRIVE, DRIIIVE!”

Leonard closed the door behind him.

“OOOOOooow!”

“Buckle up!” Bernadette announced.

“OW!”

“We’re driving safely!” Bernadette finished. 

Penny screamed and Leonard buckled her up for her then his back was pressed against the seat as the car flew down the road. 

“Raj will meet up with us at the hospital.” Howard said.

Penny continued screaming.

"Thank you!" Leonard said.

* * *

It was a few days later, after pain, after fingers being broken, after rage, and a long contractions, and panting, and sweat when the elevator opened up to the floor that the group regularly visited. Leonard exited with one five day old strapped to his chest then paused in his tracks spotting Amy Farral Fowler and Sheldon Cooper going toward the elevator past the duo with cart rentals set in a neatly set line. Penny came to a pause beside him then looked on.

“Honey, are you seeing what I am seeing?" Penny inquired.

“I am.” Leonard confirmed.

“Why are they doing that?” Penny asked.

“Sheldon thinks it is the end of the world and start of the zombie apocalypse.” Leonard recapped.

“Ah. I see. That is way too many supplies.”

“The first person died to the Coronavirus in the US a few days ago.” Leonard reminded. “It’s his coping mechanism.”

“Coping mechanism.” Penny looked at Leonard, skeptically. “I have known him for twelve years and this is worse than his Ebola panic buying.”

“It is just as the same buying then.” Leonard replied. “Raj, Howard, and Sheldon and I had to take turns bringing the groceries up one at a time into the apartment.” Then Leonard added cheerfully playing with his fingers looking toward Penny. “And at the end of the month; we didn’t need to go out to the store for food for two months."

"He is over reacting." Penny agreed. 

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Leonard said. "It is just another Ebola scare."

Sheldon sprayed lysol over Penny and Leonard's face then all over their clothing once the duo were out. 

"Now, you're disinfected." Sheldon said.

"Sheeeldon." Leonard whined.

"You'll think me later." Sheldon said then went inside of the room.

"Are you already moving upstairs?" Penny asked.

"We'll be in by the 14th." Amy said. "Already moved our bed upstairs with help from the movers."

"And made sure not to touch them."

"Sheldon, you're acting like it is already here." Leonard said.

"That is because it is here." Amy said.

"It is moving, slowly, silently, stealthly through the human body, and you won't know it until you are hacking up a lung that you got it." Sheldon said. "At the cafeteria yesterday, I overheard some people doing that."

"That was Bronchitis!"

"How do you know it was Bronchitis?" Sheldon asked.

"The patient at the cafeteria told me." Leonard replied.

"Well, they just came back from Iran and their friends were showing the same symptoms." Sheldon argued. "Bronchitis doesn't spread that quickly, Leonard!"

Sheldon went inside of the elevator with the last cart then jabbed a finger into the console.

"We haven't got any reports that it is in Iran."

"There are reports! You just haven't been keeping tabs on it, Leonard! Iranians started dying from it on the 19th of February."

And Sheldon sounded frightened as though he were taking it more seriously and somber than he was. And was frustrated that no one was doing the same. Leonard turned away once the door closed to the elevator closed.

His friend was over reacting. Why would he need to worry about a illness that was only spreading through Europe and had only just taken one American life? There wasn't many people dying to it en masse. If there were, there would have been riots, panic, and the end of the world times being shown.

Leonard shook his head then followed Penny into the apartment.

* * *

Sheldon knocked three times on Stuart’s door.

“Oh, hey Sheldon!” Stuart’s grin faded then looked upon the boxes of groceries surrounding Amy and Sheldon. “What is this for?”

“You are a very ill man and you need all the supplies that you can get.” Amy said.

Stuart’s face paled.

“Is it here?” Stuart asked.

“No official reports, so far.” Sheldon then surveyed the rounds of groceries surrounding him then counted the filled up hall of the apartment complex. “I got you. . .” He mentally did the math then lifted his gaze on toward Stuart. “seven to eight weeks for you and your living associate to get you started.”

“How far is it spreading?” Stuart asked.

“I checked the Coronavirus reddit this morning---”

“Sheldon, how long has it been here?” Stuart cut him off.

“Five days.” Sheldon replied.

“Stewie, what is going on?” Denise asked from the background.

“Denise, help me get these groceries in.” Stuart said. "Sheldon, have you been around lots of people?"

"I have been wearing gloves and masks." Sheldon wiggled his fingers.

"As have I." Amy chimed.

"Okay, help us move the groceries in." Stuart said. 

They moved in the bags of groceries into the apartment one load at a time and scattered them about the apartment. The non-perishables were tucked into the closet, under the couches, scattered about in corners of the room then covered with every blanket imaginable. At the end of the task, it looked as if the apartment was warmly set up for a sleep over party that heavily featured children.

Denise listened to what Sheldon had to say once it was all done and she squeezed Stuart's hand, frightened, sharing a concerned glance to her easily sickened boyfriend. Once done, seated at the far corner of the chair, Sheldon got up and left with Amy tailed behind him. It was Amy who closed the door behind them with a smile and a small wave. Denise turned toward Stuart squeezing his hand even more.

"We're going to be okay."

"You heard what Sheldon said, sixteen people have died just today in Iran. It's air borne, Stuart."

"Not as long as I am quarantined."

"What about the shop?" Denise asked.

"Well, um, you need to work--" Stuart was interrupted by Denise.

"I can quit right now." Denise cut him off.

"Then I am closing if you quit." Stuart said. "It would be best if I closed it to make sure the fans and we don't get infected by accident."

" Stuart. . ." Denise said. "The President hasn't bother to lift a finger about announcing a national emergency. And government still works so you need to pay those taxes."

"That is a very big pickle." Stuart said. "Worse than anything the justice league have been up against. Such as Superman, Batman, Luke Skywalker." He looked aside, fondly, at the fictional conflicts his favorite characters fared against. "Paying bills, the ultimate foe."

"I got a idea." Denise said. Denise clasped her hands onto his hands. "How about you hire someone else to take care of the store? I have a friend who needs a job."

"Not immune system compromised, are they?" Stuart lifted a brow.

"She is strong as a rock." Denise nodded.

"Then I can live with it." Stuart relaxed.

"And let the fans decide what to do about the virus being around." Denise said. "We'll make a sign about the virus, inform them of its dangers and why you are not there. They will understand."

"Everyone is saying it's just the flu." Stuart said. "Those same people are going to die."

"Then let them perish." Denise said. "Their problem, not yours."

"Some of those people are the fans." Stuart said. "We do need a source of revenue."

"Then we can close when the president does declare a national emergency." Denise said. "And don't say you'll be the first one to close if he doesn't." Denise frowned putting her finger on his lips. "Let them make that decision."

"Alright." Stuart said. "I will. Hopefully, that sign will be enough warning."

"Me too." Denise said. "Come on," she smiled as she got up from the seat. "Let's get poster and markers."

Stuart smiled as he got up then followed after her.

* * *

“Stuart isn’t here.” Raj noted at the sign alongside the entrance to the comic book shop the next Wednesday.

Leonard looked toward Sheldon with a glare.

“Come on, Sheldon!” Leonard said, annoyed. “Now you are made him panic.”

“Sixty-three people have died today, Leonard, in Iran. Imagine that death toll happening here.”

“This isn’t Europe!” Leonard said.

“This isn’t the America I know, either.” Sheldon said. “We’re a third world country and no one wants to acknowledge that.”

Sheldon put on the face mask, slipped on the gloves, sprayed lysol in front of the door then made his way in. He continued spraying around him much to the annoyance of his friends. Sheldon sprayed the comic books then put the lysol into the improvised sheath for it. He tipped through the list of comics with a hum seeking for anything new and his friends joined him. 

Howard looked up.

“Huh, Denise isn’t here.” He scanned the crowd of people. “Seems like Howard is having it good.”

“I wonder how their extended date night is going.” Raj said,

“I can imagine it is going on with them getting sick of each other in the same space for too long.” Howard said.

“Or beginning to get cabin fever.” Raj said.

Howard and Raj giggled.

“Sheldon.” Leonard said.

“I didn’t anticipate that.” Sheldon admitted. “But, given that they love each other, I should have expected that.” Sheldon yanked out two comics. “Ah ha! the new Orville Comics are in.”

Sheldon proceeded to spray the covered comics then went up front and Leonard sighed lifting his gaze up toward the ceiling.

“Huh. That’s a record. Picking a comic out in the first minute.” Howard said.

Sheldon packed the comics into the bag then merrily went out, uncharacteristically, leaving them behind.

A ding came from Raj's phone then he slipped it out and swiped on it.

"Oh, the president is going to be speaking at eight." Raj said.

Leonard rolled his eyes.

* * *

_"My fellow Americans, tonight I want to speak with you about our nation’s unprecedented response to the coronavirus outbreak that started in China and is now spreading throughout the world. Today the World Health Organization officially announced that this is a global pandemic. We have been in frequent contact with our allies and we are marshaling the full power of the federal government and the private sector to protect the American people."_

_"This is the most aggressive and comprehensive effort to confront a foreign virus in modern history. I’m confident that by counting and continuing to take these tough measures we will significantly reduce the threat to our citizens and we’ll ultimately and expeditiously defeat this virus. . ."_

In a instant, Penny and Leonard went up then checked how much food they had left in their pantries and refrigerator as Sheldon's comment from earlier echoed. Everything coming from the President had to be thought otherwise given his pathological lying and his dismantling of the health care system starting from the rapid response pandemic center that had been wiped out in 2018 with his order. They checked their toilet paper and counted how many rolls they had left. It was then that Leonard and Penny prepared to go down the stairs -- out of force of habit -- with urgency getting their jackets and storming down the stairs once rapidly knocking on Sheldon's door.

"Yes?" Amy answered.

"Amy, could you watch the kid for a hour?" Leonard asked as he straightened his jacket collar.

"I can do that." Amy said as Sheldon came behind her.

"Oh look, the baby has said the wrong thing again." Sheldon said. "Scared, now?"

"Very." Leonard admitted.

"Why is everyone running?" Amy asked as people were storming down the stairs. "Is there a bomb scare?"

"The President just announced there is a national emergency." Leonard replied.

Penny came over then handed the child over to Sheldon.

"Hold him and cradle him." Penny said. "He isn't pooping right now. So, he will be easy to take care of."

"I expected that much from a machine releasing all the waste build up." Sheldon cradled the child. "Coochie cuueueee."

Amy smiled then shifted her attention toward them.

"Get what you can before you can't." Amy said.

Leonard nodded then went into the elevator and saw that it closed on spot. Penny took Leonard's hand then they stormed down the stairs that had became sparse with people. They ran and ran until they got to the lobby then exited the doorway and made a bolt for the car that they shared. Penny was in the driver seat speeding on in the sea of cars as she sped on for the nearest store.

Leonard felt as if he were living in a movie with the panic going through him and the way that Penny was trembling. He hadn't seen her tremble before in fear. He hadn't seen that kind of trembling when it came to a genuine national emergency. There were only so few times that he had that it was quite alien. Quite odd to be happening at all. She parked the car then they made a bolt for the store with their hearts racing. They wheeled in for the store into the bright interior of the store full of people from left to right. 

They stormed toward the canned goods and found several people emptying the shelves.

"Leonard, get your skinny butt in there and get what you can!"

Penny shoved Leonard into the perfect row that was his size and width.

"Why not you?"

"I am not that thin anymore." She flailed her hand. "Now, go!"

Leonard did as instructed then grabbed a few cans of green beans and corn then made a return for the non perishables. Then they fled for the woman section and Leonard went toward the most empty part of the row then returned with a large stash of pads. He chucked it into the cart then followed her to the food part of the store---and they paused in horror once the last of the crowds had left that section. There was not a trace of food in sight. It was the most baffling scene they had ever been allowed to witness or be put into for that matter as rows were being made bare for the first time in a long time.

Leonard made a run for it heading toward the toiletries section. He saw people were tossing logs of toilet paper into their carts. Leonard ran on toward the mad section and fought his way toward one lone round of toilet paper. He climbed the row then dug his finger through the plastic and leaped off. Leonard lowered then fled though the jungle of people fighting over toilet paper and made a mad dash for Penny. He chucked the round of toilet paper and panted as Penny was dropping what few goods that she had found and made a run for it toward the self check out section of the store.

Leonard was the one who speedily checked out the groceries and chucked them into the recyclable bags. Penny did her best on the other self check out station to empty the light weight cart. Once done, they put the groceries into the cart and fled out of store. They worked as a team chucking the supplies into their recently bought family van. Leonard put the cart into one of the ramps then joined Penny into the family van. Their muscles were tense and they were so scared of what was behind them as they drove on from the store.

And once they were back in their apartment, their groceries inside and tucked away, the couple hugged.

"Are we forgetting something?" Leonard asked.

"Nope." Penny replied.

"I feel that we are." Leonard said.

"Probably not important." Penny said.

"Probably." Leonard said.

"Let's just stand here and hug it out?" Penny asked.

"I would like that." Leonard said.

And that's how they were found, a hour after, then Amy closed the door silently and let them be.

And that is how the newborn spent overnight at the Cooper's apartment.

* * *

Thursday was anything could happen. And it was as literal as it could get. Penny and Leonard returned -- after sleeping in-- to the store and found empty so the couple left the store then went to the nearest gas station and found, that it too, had empty shelves. It was if they were part of the end times. And they squeezed each other's hand.

So they went to the next store and the store after that and the store after that finding empty shelves. They spent hours at a time driving and purchasing what supplies they could and packing all that they got into their trunk then after the last stop, they got enough gas that they could then made their return to Pasadena. They packed what they could and shoved it into the many parts of the house as they could.

And they crashed on the couch.

Then fell asleep.

* * *

"It's Saturday, Sheldon." Amy argued. 

"They are going to come around." Sheldon replied. 

"We have to tell them the baby is here." Amy said. 

"They haven't issued the amber alarm so they have to know where the baby is." Sheldon replied. 

"Fair enough." Amy said. 

"What do you feel of changing the diaper every two hours?" Sheldon asked. 

"I adore it." Amy said. 

"The task of changing the diaper is very tiresome but worthwhile." Sheldon said. "And the stench! The stench is horrible!"

"How is the practice?" Amy asked. 

"Doing quite well gaining some experience in changing a diaper fast enough." Sheldon said. 

A rapid series of knocking came from the door.

"That must be them." Amy said.

"Oooor it could be the haz mats." Sheldon said. "Or it could be Star Fleet coming here to take me to the stars. Or it could be our grand descendant ready to sweep us away from this tyrannical and horrible time ahead."

Amy shook her head then opened the door. Penny came sweeping in with Raj, Howard, Bernadette, and Leonard at the sight of the baby seated in a car seat facing the screen that was playing Tarzan with the infant's rapid attention faced upon it. She unbuckled the baby and set them onto her chest as they proceeded to cry. She slipped her shirt aside then the baby began to suck once latching upon the breast. Sheldon sprayed the members of the search party with lysol once they entered the room and put on a face mask as did Amy.

"The baby is okay." Leonard said. "Oh my god, I forgot about the baby for three days! THREE DAYS!"

"Two days, actually." Sheldon said. 

"It's Sunday." Raj said. 

"How has the baby been?" Howard asked.

"Agreeable." Sheldon said. "The only movie that they seem to like is Tarzan and it puzzles me. Talking apes? Singing elephant? Man acting like a gorilla? What is there to like?"

"The singing." Bernadette said. "Halley likes it the most compared to Michael. Still her favorite film to rewatch when we need to kick back and relax."

"And when that doesn't work, we put on Beauty and the Beast." Howard said

"Or Story bots." Bernadette said.

"Or one of the Troll films and/or tv show." Howard said.

"They really get into it." Howard began to smile as Bernadette continued. "Michael likes the Troll movie the most."

Suddenly, their phones beeped to life then they took their phones out one at a time.

"Oh shit!" Leonard said. "Pasadena has one hundred twenty new cases!"

"Five of the people have died." Bernadette said. "Oh no."

"It says they are closing the schools." Raj reported. 

"The mayor is going to close Pasadena!" Howard said.

"We're going on hard lock down in a hour." Leonard said.

"And there is going to be a lot of people at the store." Penny said. "It will be a nightmare!"

"It won't have to be that way with what we got in stock." Sheldon said. "We got the additional supplies just for this monumental occasion."

Amy slid aside the secondary curtain and the group stare in awe at the products lining the wall and gasped in shock. Bernadette noticed the entire couch was made of cans from top to bottom as were most of the furniture decorating the place. She gasped in shock as did Penny and Leonard. Sheldon smiled, proudly, of himself then went over toward the small variation of a television screen that was less wide and larger than the one they had upstairs and set it alongside the doorway as the cans became appealing. 

"I bought several cartons of water last week," Sheldon said. "They are all in the bedroom."

"We bought three dollies left aside for you to move them all." Amy pointed toward the red dollies set alongside the doorway.

Leonard began to grin as did the rest of the group then the small group immobilized Sheldon who sighed, exasperated, rolling his eyes.

"People! People!" Sheldon announced. "You have one hour! Chop! Chop! Before you aren't allowed to move!"

"No," Raj shook his head. "I don't think so." 

"You got give minutes! FIVE MINUTES!" Sheldon said. "And that is it!"

"How are you going to do that?" Leonard asked after a few minutes. "Walk toward the stairs and throw us off by storming down?"

"Now that you say it . . " Sheldon lightened up. "why not!"

Sheldon proceeded to move quickly toward the door so the group around him had to dispersed then began making off with the supplies.

"Being the hero," Amy said. "How does it feel?"

"Triumphant." Sheldon said. "The best feeling."

Sheldon picked up the television set then opened the door and went out the doorway holding Amy's hand.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Trump's speech in full --> https://www.vox.com/2020/3/11/21176001/trump-coronavirus-speech-travel-ban-transcript
> 
> Trump's actions in the dismantling of the CDC's power in responding to Pandemics--> https://www.politifact.com/factchecks/2020/feb/28/michael-bloomberg/did-donald-trump-fire-pandemic-officials-defund-cd/


End file.
